Berkeley is a leading center for demographic and economic research and training and is specially recognized for work in aging. Since 1994, NIA has funded a P20 Center on the Economics and Demography of Aging, CEDA, which has greatly enhanced research and training in aging at Berkeley. This proposal seeks another five years of support at a substantially higher level. There are 23 highly interdisciplinary CEDA members, including three members of the National Academy of Sciences, three members of the National Acad3emy of Sciences, three Sheps Award recipients, two John Bates Clark Medical recipients, and two winners of the Kenneth Arrow Award in Health Economics. Members hold 21 NIA research grants, 12 additional federal aging grants, and a total of 37 research grants in aging. Research themes include 1) demographic forecasting; 2) fiscal economic demography; 3) mortality; 4) health and health care; 5) economic demography of the life cycle; 6) biodemography. Core B will fund pilot projects and support junior researcher development; Core C will fund two conferences a year. Par I of Core A will solicit and evaluate proposals for Cores B and C and organize the resulting activities; arrange for visiting consultants, seminars, seminar speakers; write reports; and generally provide administrative support and oversight for CEDA. Part 2 of Core A will provide computing programming, and data-related services for members, pilot projects, and graduate students, and assist in other ways with research.